Jokes, Breakfast, and Kisses
by DarkLonleyAngel
Summary: What I think Sam's and Grace's mornings go and how they end. Fluff.


**Hope you enjoy my little one-shot of Sam and Grace. Just so you know this took place somewhere in between the end of Shiver and before the begining of Linger. Well, Enjoy! :D**

**-Violet**

* * *

**Sam POV**

"Sam." Grace's voice woke me up. "Wake up. It's morning." I pretended to snore and I could _feel _her rolling her eyes. "Sam if you want to kiss me again in you life I suggest you wake up like _this_." The sharp noise of her fingers snapping made me lift my head. She stood in all her glory, hands at hips, and a annoyed expression in her face, blonde hair shimmering in the light. Even when she is annoyed she still managed to look like an angel.

"I'm awake. I'm awake. No need to threaten me." I threw the covers of her comfy bed aside so I could strangle her by her waist, pulling making her fall on top of me. I kissed her nose softly. "So what's on today's plans?" I asked, kissing her chin, shoulder and nibbled her earlobe. She put her hand on my chest, right above my racing heart.

"Nothing. That's why I wanted to go do…_something_, anything." I grinned up at her.

"Anything?" I traced her shoulder blades with my nose and kissing the soft skin there. She managed to free herself from my grip and went across the room.

"I can't think when your hands are all over me," she pouted. I ran a hand through my hair, before going to stand before her. I trailed my finger up her arm, teasing the sensible hairs on her arms. She shivered.

"Maybe that's my goal so that you'd sleep in with me." With visual effort she pushed my hand away and pointed at her desk chair.

"Sit there and don't come closer." I raised my arms up in defeat and did as she ordered. "Now, about what you said I'd love to put this house doesn't produce on its own. Go take a shower and I'll make breakfast."

"OK, OK but can I say something before I go?" She nodded. Backing away slowly into the bathroom, I grinned. "I'd like an order of toast, coffee and some eggs, please." She grabbed one of her pillows before throwing it my way and missing by a mile.

"_Go!" _I blew her a kiss before closing the door behind me. The second I closed the door I heard a faint thud from the other side of the door. Ah, how I love Grace's temper in the morning.

**Grace POV**

Even though I threw another pillow at the door just for good measure I still went to the kitchen and made Sam his toast, coffee and eggs. Upstairs the sound of the shower running soothed me. Then, I heard Sam's voice over the water. Sad, and happy and I realized it was my song.

_I fell for her in summer, my lovely summer girl_

_From summer she id made, my lovely summer girl_

_I'd love to spend a winter with my lovely summer girl_

_But I'm never warm enough for my lovely summer girl_

_It's summer when she smile, I'm laughing like a child_

_It's the summer of our lives; we'll contain it for a while_

_She holds the heat, the breeze of summer in the circle of her hand_

_I'd be happy with this summer if it's all we ever had._

My heart ached with that song. It seemed forever since I'd last heard it when Mom requested it. I smiled but the sound of the toaster snapped me out of my haze. I grabbed the toast, and eggs putting them in a plate for Sam. Pouring myself a cup of coffee I sat down in the living room's love seat.

Outside it was like the world had stopped and everything was reduced to this very moment. Neither hot nor cold. It was right, it _felt _right. Sam felt right. I listened incisively to my surroundings and I realized I couldn't hear the running water anymore.

"Sam?" I called out. No response. "Sam, your breakfast is going to get cold and I'll be forced to eat it myself." The steam of my coffee warmed my face. I took a sip.

"Boo." Sam's lips were at my ear, and traveled to kiss the sensible spot right under my chin. I smiled as he leaned back. "Yum. Toast and eggs. How did you ever guess?" He grinned at the glare I send his way. I then noticed he was wearing on of my dad's old T shirts and jeans low on his slim waist.

"Eat. We have a long day ahead of us." Sam took a seat next to me pulling my legs up on his lap. We stayed in silence. Sam eating his toast and eggs and me looking at him eat, slowly sipping my coffee.

_This is all I need, _I realized as we stayed in silence even after Sam finished his breakfast. Sam was everything I needed and I would fight for him if it came to it. Sam looked at me, studying me.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered, the sound of his voice making my heart leap.

"How much I love you." I said matter-a-factly. "And how happy I am right now than I have the rest of my life without you." OK maybe that was a bit cliché but it came from the deepest part of my heart. Sam pulled my legs so they were thrown lazily across his lap, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I was thinking the same thing. I love you." He pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. I sighed into his mouth. I loved his kisses. When he pulled away I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. Sam rose a brow at that.

"And I've officially made her crazy!" Sam announced to an empty room. I smacked him behind his head.

"I'm not the one making songs of you!" I defended myself. Sam smiled at me, his face glowing as he did so.

"I'll always make songs of you, Grace. Thousands and thousands of songs. Heck, I'll even made a whole disc of them." I laid my head down on his shoulder, and inhaled . The scent of Sam filling my nostrils. Pines, the woods.

"You know what? I'll do something for you. What do you want?" Sam didn't reply right away, not that I expected it. He was thinking real hard about my question.

"You want to know what I really want?" I nodded, urging him to continue. " I want you to stay like this with me. Forever." It would have been better if he would of looked at me then but he simply took my hand and kissed every finger tenderly, taking his time. Once he finished he began kissing his way up my arm. Once he finally reached my lips I was anxious to feel his lips on mine. He hovered over my lips teasing me. I pulled the front of his shirt, making him loose his balance.

Suddenly he was everywhere. My lips, my neck my shoulder, my hands. While he kissed any part of skin he could reach I trailed my hands under his T touching the smooth skin under.

**Sam POV**

Grace tasted so good. Like salt and flowers at the same time. Her scent was intersecting, suffocating every thing around us. Her hands roamed my chest while I continued to cover her body with hungry kisses. I knew we wouldn't have sex. We didn't need to but if Grace asked for it I would obey without a second thought.

"Sam." Grace moaned as I kissed the hollow of her throat. She tugged at the edge of my shirt. I backed of, receiving a noise of complain from Grace, and removed my shirt. Grace kissed my neck, sucking and licking. I closed my eyes in the edge of surrender.

"Grace–" I said put was cut of with her lips on mine. I felt her tongue along my lower lips asking for entrance. Our tongues battles for dominance, I let her win. Moans caught at the back of my throat as she explored my mouth. Then I realized that there was too much clothe separating us. I took Grace's shirt of in one quick motion. That left us shirtless, and panting. We locked eyes and what I saw there was the reflection of my own; love and a pit of lust. Grace looked like a angel from the heavens more then than ever before. Her hair looked like a bird's nest – not that I mentioned that – lips slightly parted, and she was breathing hard. As was I.

"Sam." That single word was enough to know she made her decision. Oh sweet Lord. This was actually going to happen. We were taking it to the next step.

"Are you sure?" I had to ask and make sure I wasn't just seeing things. That would have been selfish of me.

"Kiss me." was her respond and I gladly followed her command. We kissed and kissed and kissed. We took it to her bedroom. That night I knew how amazing it was to have sex – no make love, to someone very dear to you.

Afterward, we lay in her bed. Our body's so close together you couldn't tell where she began and were I ended. And with the beating of our hearts in sync I fell asleep with the women of my dreams in my arms.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Need work on it? Review!**

**-Violet**


End file.
